


Onward and Upward

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It used to be easy between them, but Nero has thrown down a bed of nails that they can't quite cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onward and Upward

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the bonus round challenge, "Welcome home...never leave again", at st_respect.

Jim and Chris are not emotional people.

Fifteen years of raising himself after a stunted childhood, and

Thirty years of the ladder-rung regimentation of being in Starfleet

can not be easily shifted aside to accommodate grand displays of affection.

But they've found other ways, subspace frequencies along which they might transmit their thoughts. Kirk is....a shameless flirt. That salacious wink says, "Thanks for saving my ass," and a filthy grin, "I need you."

As for Pike, well....Pike likes holovids. A lot.

In the days after Kirk pulled Pike's body from the sewage-stink of the Narada, heart thumping wildly to the rhythm of success, they avoided each other. The recycled air was thick with their mutual silence, everything they wanted to say and couldn't airlocked away behind get well wishes and gentle ribbing.

But one night, Pike comms Kirk to join him in watching _Jeeves and Wooster_, soon to be followed by _Sherlock Holmes_ and _The Defiant Ones_ or, when Kirk whined enough, _Harold and Kumar_. And just before Kirk slips away back to his quarters, he winks at Pike, squeezes his shoulder.

And tucked into the corners of their silence, is a loud reassurance that they'll both be okay.


End file.
